Immortal Sisters
by xxaddicted.to.bvbxx
Summary: Will they ever find out who they really are? Will their parents tell them or will they find out on their own? New beginnings and a whole new life. For both girls. Will Penelope find out what happened to Bella? Who she believes is her older sister. Will Angelina find out if Mike is alive? Jasper x OC / Bella / Jessica / Mike / OC x Rosalie


**I don't know if you'll like it. Leave comments and feedback. Tell me what I need to change and make better. :) Just a heads up if you don't know. ** are for the actions and () are for thoughts  
**

* * *

_Penelope's p.o.v_

"Wake up you dumb bitch! You'll be late." He yelled from stairs. I turn over on my tummy and fall back asleep. I hear footsteps close to my door. *opens eyes* "I'll told you to wake up, you whore." he spat in my face then punched me in the eye. "Fuck you!" I scream as I slammed and locked my door. I start to get ready for school; doing my best to cover up my now bruised eye. Seeing that I have almost and hour left I sit on my bed, grab my laptop and headphones. I drown out this place they call home. It's just a shit-hole to me. I have a horrible father that abuses me and a mom that's never home long enough to spend time with. I loved her to death though. She's the only one I really have. That man she calls my dad has abused me since I was in 5th grade. I've tried to tell my mom, but every-time I try to he gives me the "I'll kill you" look. I wish I could just get away from it all, but then I wouldn't have anyone. Mom claims everyone on both sides on my family are dead. Mom and Shane were both only children and my grandparents died when I was really young. The funny thing is I don't look like either of them. Not one bit. I have bright blue eyes, they both have brown; I have natural brown-red hair, they both have blonde; I have no resemblance to them. My full name is Penelope Jasper Elizabeth Hope Masen, but I go by Jazz, the only person that has that last name is Shane. My mom's last name is Johnson. I used to have an older sister, but she ran away when I was little. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan. Mom changed it to our grandmothers last name when she was 8. I think they were on meth when they named me. I mean even the doctors asked if they were sure about my name. As my clock hit 7:50 I put my computer in its bag, grabbed it and my backpack then headed down stairs. I quickly go into the kitchen, so he wont see me and eat a small breakfast. I walk out of the kitchen, into the hallway before you see the door and he hears me. (SHIT) "Come here." he says. "No. I'm going to be late." I mock in a very sarcastic tone. "You know you're a fucking whore, right? I mean wow, I am so embarrassed to have a slut as a daughter." He said with a smirk on his face. "Fuck you, asshole. Go suck one." I shout at him then slam the front door. I clinch my fists and walk slowly to school.

_Angelina's p.o.v_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Where was I? I was standing in the middle of a bunch of cars with the alarms going off. My outfit was different, I was wearing a black tank-top with a black leather jacket, black pants and some tennis shoes. Something felt heavy in my hands, I looked down surprised that I was holding a gun. Then I saw a man standing a football field length away from me with an evil grin on his face. And with that I somehow knew what I had to do. I looked over to my right and saw a girl, same height as me, with my piercing blue eyes. Then we both smiled at each other. I opened my eyes. "Whoa." I hurry up and prepare myself for the long hard day.

_Penelope's p.o.v_

All I could think through out the day, was how much I hated him. Hated my father. Today went by pretty fast, that was on thing I was dreading, for when it would be 3 o'clock and I would have to go home to that awful place. When the clock hit three I walked home slower than usual. When I got to the edge of my road all I saw was a lot of smoke and ash. I started running only to make sure my mom was alright. I finally made it, after what seemed like hours, to my house that was now non-existent. My mom was crying in her car. "M...Mom, what happened?" I ask. "They said he had fallen asleep with the stove on." she sobbed. "What are we going to do?" I questioned her. "I got a job offer in Rhode Island. I'm going to take it. We need to start fresh." she answered. "When are we going?" I ask calmly. "As soon as we can." She answered quickly. I get into the car and we head to the nearest hotel. Mom pays the guy and gets the key. "Here, take the key and go to the room. Don't answer the door for anyone, but me. I'm going to look for houses on the internet." she said. "Okay, mom. Be careful. I love you." I reply. "I love you too, baby-girl. So very much. " she says sweetly. I head to the room and lock the door. I can't believe he's dead. Although I am kind of grateful that he is. Now he can't hurt me anymore. I lay in one of the small twin beds and close my eyes. I hear something and dart up. "What the fuck was that?!" I start to see something. A figure. It's Shane. "What do you want?" I ask shakily. "I want you to die you little bitch. I want you to burn in hell." he yells. "You're only a spirit. Get away from me." I scream back. He comes towards me, I quickly grab my bag and run away from the room. I run into my mom. "Mom we have to go!" I shout at her looking behind me. "Why?" She sounded alarmed. "We just have to go." I reply more calm. She has no objections. We get into the car and start to drive. "Did you find a house?" I almost whisper still terrified of what I saw at the hotel. "Yeah. I did. It's beautiful honey. It's a baby blue color on the outside. He said I can pay for it and sign papers as soon as we get there." She said slowly. "Okay. Sounds great mom." I start to doze off. The next morning she lightly taps me on the shoulder. "We're here." She said. I gave her a weak smile and sat up right. "How long have I been asleep?" "16 hours." she replied. We pull onto this long dirt road, then into a driveway. "Is this it?" I ask shocked. "Mmhmm." is all my mom could manage. The guy was already there with the paper and keys in his hands. Mom walked over to him and he handed her the keys. I took the keys from her and walked up to the front door. I couldn't tell if this was going to be a good thing or not. I unlock the door to my new three-story house and go in. I felt like a little kid again when I went upstairs and picked out the biggest room for my own. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind. She comes inside a little later. I'll go buy furniture and beds later." She called from downstairs. "Everything will be back to normal in a week or two." "I hope so mom, I really hope so." I whisper.

* * *

**I hope you all like it a lot. Review it, follow the story, me or whatever you want to do. Thank you. :)**


End file.
